


Sleepy Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, ZaDr, idk why i did this im just tired and feeling gay, invader zim - Freeform, kind of angst? depends on how you take it ig., self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dib is having small thoughts about his relationship with a certain alien, and whether it's all a sick scheme, or it's pure and true.





	Sleepy Thoughts

A single light is lit in Dib’s room as he sits on his bed, wrapped in the warm embrace of a blanket or two, along with the embrace of a certain green alien, who Dib was glad to call his. They were watching Mysterious Mysteries on Dib’s laptop for hours on end that night, even if Zim found no interest in it. Still, the Irken agreed to the activity, if it meant another night spent well with the only human he could actually stand.

But that was an over an hour ago, and Zim was asleep on Dib’s shoulder, snoring softly out of his mouth now, much to Dib’s surprise because he thought that his species didn’t sleep much; guess he was wrong. He didn’t mind it though. In fact, he liked it- having someone do something like that made him feel all mushy inside, and feel as if someone actually cared about him and was comfortable enough to do something like that, even if it was a small action. 

Even though he should’ve been writing an essay he put off until tonight, his mind wandered all over the place, in many different directions, mainly all about Zim. Most of the things he thought about anymore were about him. Such as how he got into this relationship in the first place, which happened so fast he barely saw it coming at the time. Or, how it could end, if it ever would. He hated thinking about that, but he still did a lot. Zim could just be playing with him, and Dib could just be a pawn in Zim’s whole plan to take over the Earth. That would suck ass, and it made Dib’s heart break a little, because he wouldn’t be surprised if that does happen in the future. But he knew that’s only a thought caused by anxiety, but he also didn’t shake away the fact it could be a possibility. 

Then, he thinks about how crazy he is for dating an alien of all things. A fucking alien. The extraterrestrials up in space that people assume are these hideous creatures, wanting to rule Earth and terrorize its people. Which was true, mostly. But, aliens were also these short little goofballs, with pretty violet eyes, and had antennas they liked having pet, and cute little voices, and soft skin and...geez, he was turning red just thinking about it. And Dib chuckled to himself with that. Maybe he was insane, just like everyone thought he was, but he didn’t care. Even if whatever this was didn’t last long, or his heart was broken sooner or later, or whatever, Dib was glad to have it now and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He grins lightly to himself, shutting his laptop closed slowly, making sure the noise didn’t wake Zim up, and puts it away with his glasses on his nightstand. The work wasn’t done, but he was tired as well and didn’t mind if he had to go to the library to finish it instead of going to the lunchroom. Dib didn’t notice at first, but the shifting of his body had awakened Zim ever so slightly, and he could hear mumbles of words from under his breath, which were in a totally different language. He assumed it was Irken. The teen turned on his side to face his paranormal lover, their faces now barely touching. “Hey, space-boy.” He whispers, jokingly. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You talking to Zim is not really helping, you know.” Zim glares for a quick second, but his expression changes soon after to a smile. “But...Zim supposes it’s alright. Us superior Irkens don’t need much sleep, anyway.”  
“Aw, really? Because I was hoping we could, oh, I don’t know, cuddle or something.” Dib knew Zim liked it when they did that, even if he pretended the form of affection was utterly gross and useless. Besides, he was just doing it a few minutes ago. Zim’s face flushed green and he scoffed. “Fine, Dib-beast.”

“Good. Get over here, idiot.” Calling each other names was now their way of saying pet-names that normal couples would use. They both liked it better than using “honey” or “sweetie-pie”.

He pulled him closer to gain that warm embrace again, and Zim obliged without a care. They were close, hearts thumping in unison, breathing being the only noise in the dark room. 

Dib pressed a quick, lovely, and passionate kiss against the other’s head before shutting his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep.

And, for a split second, he believes everything is going to turn out okay for them, and that there is no master plan behind all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, im sorry you actually read that?? it's badly written and i dont plan on adding onto it in the future, i'd rather let it sit here and gather cobwebs. but, it's honestly not a perfect example of how i write, though aa. anyway, hi!! i plan on writing better things in the future, mostly of my IZ AU im working on, so, if you liked this for whatever reason, you might like that when it comes out. bye!!
> 
> \- latexbandages.


End file.
